1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a formulated milk concentrate prepared from nonfat dry milk (NFDM) solids, water, and edible oil by a simple, novel method without adding an emulsifier or using specialized dairy equipment such as homogenizers of colloid mills. The concentrate can either be frozen for later use or blended with water for immediate consumption.
2. Description of The Prior Art
Previous attempts have been made to provide milk concentrates comprising NFDM solids in combination with edible oils. For example, Kneeland (U.S. Pat. No. 3,011,893) reports combining powdered skim milk (18%), vegetable oil (8%), and water (74%) into a filled product that is the equivalent of evaporated or condensed milk. This process requires the use of homogenization equipment and a special heat treatment. Similarly, Noznick et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,283) disclose a process for preparing a sweetened condensed milk product from NFDM solids (21%), water (29%), edible fat (8%), and sugar (42%) which requires dispersing the fat in equipment that provides homogenization or high-shear mixing.